Mudclaw's stories
by Master Stonestar
Summary: Snowfur and the kits of KnifeClan gather around to hear Mudclaw's stories. (Chapter 1 is the setup chapter)
1. Chapter 1

Snowfur walked into the clearing carrying a mouse she caught.

"_Should I eat this? Maybe I should give it to Mudclaw or Sparrowfur" _though Snowfur

She decided to go see if the elders needed something to eat.

"Good afternoon Mudclaw" says Snowfur

"Good afternoon Snowfur" says Mudclaw

"How has your day been?" asks Snowfur

"Good. The kits are being annoying and I'm hungry" says Mudclaw

"Well here have this mouse" says Snowfur

"Thank you Snowfur. Would you mind finding Fallenkit and Brokenkit? I would like to tell them a story" says Mudclaw

"No problem. Where are those kits_?_" says Snowfur


	2. Story of the Battle for Sunningrocks

"Alright kits, settle down" says Snowfur

"What is the story about?" mews Fallenkit

"You'll see" mews Mudclaw

"Ooh I can't wait!" mews Brokentkit

"You two settle down now!" growls Snowfur

"Sorry Snowfur" says Fallenkit

"Ok kits, let's begin" says Mudclaw

"My patrol slowly moved towards the forest. It was my first battle. I was nervous, so was Raggedpaw. Raggedpaw was my best friend. We did everything together. Our patrol was led by Willowheart, the clan deputy. We were to take back Sunningrocks from ThunderClan. Our leader, Knifestar, said that we couldn't show weakness. We had to be strong" says Mudclaw

"You are the strongest cat I know Mudclaw!" squeaked Brokenkit

"Shush. Anyways back to the story. As we approached Sunningrocks, we could see ThunderClan warriors sunning themselves. Suddenly, WIllowheart was selecting two of us to go speak with the ThunderClan warriors. I got selected, along with Brightflower. Brightflower was one of the senior warriors. She knew every battle move that RiverClan taught. I wanted her to be my mentor but I got Toadleg instead. Toadleg was a good mentor though, she taught me will. Back to the battle. As me and Brightflower approached Sunningrocks, one of the warriors stood up and came to meet us. His name was Frozenwhisker. He was massive, he loomed over me. He looked to be at least 23 moons or more. Anyways, him and Brightflower were yowling at each other about who has control of Sunningrocks. Frozenwhisker got fed up with Brightflower and lunged at her. The battle had begun" meows Mudclaw

"You must have been scared" says Snowfur

"I was. I will not go into detail of the fighting because there are kits here" says Mudclaw

"Thank you" says Snowfur

"So in the middle of the battle, ThunderClan retreated. We won, but at a price. Willowheart was dead. So was Toadleg. We lost two great warriors just over a patch of rocks. When we returned to camp, Knifestar congratulated us on the victory. I was give my warrior name. Brightflower was chosen to be the new deputy. So what did this teach us?" says Mudclaw to the kits

"Umm to respect the senior warriors?" says Brokenkit

"No. That every battle comes at a price. Now that's enough story time for today. Back to the nursery you go" says Mudclaw


	3. A slight break

"Snowfur" says Mudclaw

"Yes?" answers Snowfur

"Now that the kits are gone, I'm going to tell you about the **actual** battle for Sunningrocks. The details of the battle" says Mudclaw

"Could I bring Mousepaw?" asks Snowfur

"Sure why not" says Mudclaw

Snowfur leaves to go and find Mousepaw. Mudclaw turns to another elder, whose name is Rainfall.

"Hey Rainfall" says Mudclaw

"What do _you_ want?" says Rainfall

"Help telling the story about the Sunningrocks battle" says Mudclaw

"Which one?" asks Rainfall

"The one WIllowheart died in" says Mudclaw

"Ah. We are the only two elders left that remember that battle. So who are you telling it to?" asks Rainfall

"_We_ will be telling it to Snowfur and her apprentice" says Mudcla

"You don't need my help. Besides I need to sleep" says Rainfall

"Snowfur will be upset. She enjoys your stories" says Mudclaw

"Fine. I will stay for Snowfur" says Rainfall

Snowfur and Mousepaw come padding up to Rainfall and Mudclaw.

"Hey Rainfall! Hey Mudclaw!" meows Mousepaw excitedly

"Hello Mousepaw" says Rainfall

"_Why did I have to get the energetic apprentice?" _thought Snowfur

"Snowfur told me what the story is about and I'm excited!" mews Mousepaw

Just then Ashsun, the medicine cat, came bursting from her den.

"Snowfur!" yowls Ashsun

"Yes? How can I help you?" says Snowfur

"I just received a prophecy from StarClan. It involved you. I would like for you to come to my den" says Ashsun

"Sure thing Ashsun" says Snowfur

Snowfur pads away from Mudclaw, leaving Mousepaw in the paws of Mudclaw and Rainfall.


	4. The Prophecy

As Snowfur entered Ashsun's den, she notices herbs everywhere.

"This place is a mess Ashsun" says Snowfur

"I know. I haven't had time today to clean up" replies Ashsun

"Oh ok. So what is this prophecy you were talking about?" asks Snowfur

"StarClan told me something important. They told me that only you could stop RiverClan from being destroyed" says Ashsun

"As you sure I'm the one?" asks Snowfur

"Yes I am absolutely sure" says Ashsun

"Ok. I will try my hardest" says Snowfur

"Now go and be a hero" says Ashsun

"I will try" says Snowfur

Snowfur walks back over to Mudclaw, Rainfall and Mousepaw.

"Story time!" yowls Mudclaw and Rainfall together

"_Great"_ thought Snowfur


	5. Brightflower vs Frozenwhisker

"Now for the story!" says Rainfall

"Me and Brightflower were talking to Frozenwhisker. Frozenwhisker started the battle by lunging at Brightflower. He unsheathed his claws ad dug them into her flesh. Blood oozed to the ground. Brightflower countered by backing away. She then jump at him. He swatted at her belly, but missed. She landed a blow to his head. I was standing there in shock. My clanmates were fighting all around me. That's when it happened. Lilyheart attacked me" says Mudclaw

"Yes she did. She was scratching you all over the place" says Rainfall

"Yes she was" says Mudclaw

**A/N : feel free to suggest ideas for upcoming stories that Mudclaw will tell after the Battle for Sunningrocks story.**


	6. Mudclaw vs Lilyheart

"Lilyheart was on top of him. She had sunk her claws in deep, but Mudclaw was able to shake her off. He then pounced on her. She raked at his belly, but he still landed on top of her. Mudclaw was dominating the fight. He sunk his teeth into Lilyheart's shoulder. She yowled in pain. She started kicking like crazy to throw Mudclaw off of her" says Rainfall

"Yes that's all true. After I bit her, I raked her face with my claws. She yowled in pain and continued struggling. I let her go and she ran off" says Mudclaw

**A/N: Thank you to Blackclaw for suggesting an idea. I'm still open to suggestions! Please review!**


	7. Let's Go Hunting

"We liked hearing your stories Mudclaw. You too Rainfall" says Snowfur

"Yeah! Do you have anymore?" asks Mousepaw

"Well…I'm having trouble thinking of some right now" says Mudclaw

"Hey! I got one!" says Rainfall

"Really?" asks Mousepaw

"Wait…nope just forgot it" says Rainfall

"Call us if you guys think of one" says Snowfur

"Ok" says Mudclaw and Rainfall

Snowfur and Mousepaw leave the elders. The elders decide to take a short nap.

"Can we go hunting?" asks Mousepaw

"Yes, let's go" says Snowfur

"Yay!" says Mousepaw

Snowfur and Mousepaw leave the camp. They walk towards the river. Mousepaw and Snowfur listen to the sound of the river.

**A/N: I really need some ideas. Until I get more ideas, this story will not get updated as much. **


	8. Darkpaw

"Stay still" says Darkpaw

"I'm trying" says Rainfall

Darkpaw was cleaning ticks off of Rainfall and Mudclaw.

"Darkpaw, would you like to hear a story?" asks Mudclaw

"When I'm done, Mudclaw" says Darkpaw

"Ok" answers Mudclaw

Darkpaw continues to clean Mudclaw and Rainfall. It is now sunhigh.

"I'm starving" says Darkpaw

"Then go get some fresh-kill" says Mudclaw

"Do you think I'm stupid?" says Darkpaw

"Maybe" says Mudclaw

Darkpaw lets out a hiss. Mudclaw goes into the elder's den, leaving Darkpaw sitting there like an idiot.

"He is just in a bad mood, ignore him" says Rainfall

Darkpaw doesn't reply.


	9. Return

Darkpaw goes over to the fresh-kill pile. He then returns to the elder's den.

"Here Rainfall, I brought you something to eat" says Darkpaw

"Thank you" replies Rainfall

"What about me?" asks Mudclaw

"You can starve" says Darkpaw

"Well now, you better lose the attitude or I'll tell Stormstar" says Mudclaw

Snowfur and Mousepaw come running over.

"We came back to check if you have any more stories" says Mousepaw

"I have one, but first I must speak with Stormstar" says Mudclaw

Darkpaw looks down at his paws in shame. Mudclaw leaves the elder's den and goes to Stormstar's den.


	10. Stormstar

"Stormstar?" asks Mudclaw

"Yes?" answers Stormstar

"Darkpaw needs to be punished. He is treating me like I'm nothing" Mudclaw says

"I will go talk with my apprentice" Stormstar replies

Stormstar walks out of his den, leaving Mudclaw sitting there. Stormstar and Darkpaw talk for a while. Mudclaw leaves Stormstar's den to go back to the elder's den.

"Mudclaw!" says Darkpaw

"Yes?" says Mudclaw

"I want to apologize for my behavior" says Darkpaw

"Ok, I forgive you. Now who wants to hear a story?" asks Mudclaw

"I kinda want to go back to my den" says Darkpaw

"That's ok, maybe another time" says Mudclaw

Mudclaw returns to the elder's den to find Mousepaw and Snowfur waiting for him.


	11. Yellowstar and the Clan War

"So Mudclaw…we heard you have a story for us" says Mousepaw

"Yes I do" says Mudclaw

"Ok then tell us!" says Mousepaw

"Ok, there once was a leader named Yellowstar. She was the leader of ShadowClan. I met her at a gathering. She wanted to speak with me. She wanted to talk about having an alliance with RiverClan. She wanted to know if I would support the idea. I told her that I supported it for the upcoming war" says Mudclaw

"Tell us about the war!" says Snowfur

"I will, don't you worry" says Mudclaw


	12. Begining Of the War

"So the clans were angry with each other. RiverClan and ShadowClan formed an alliance and WindClan and ThunderClan form their own alliance. I was chosen, along with Raggedfur, to go meet with the ShadowClan deputy to plan our first attack" says Mudclaw

"What were you going to attack?" asks Snowfur

"The ShadowClan deputy, Sparrowfeather, believed that ThunderClan would assault Sunningrocks. There was no battles for the first few days, just very high tension. On the fifth day, ThunderClan was spotted on Sunningrocks. Sparrowfeather was right. A patrol reported the ThunderClan presence and a battle patrol was sent" says Mudclaw

"Were you in the patrol?" Mousepaw asks

"No" Mudclaw says


	13. Into the Raid

"Was Rainfall in the first battle of the War?" asks Mousepaw

"No" replies Mudclaw

"Who won the battle?" asks Snowfur

"I heard that the battle was very short. The RiverClan patrol attacked the ThunderClan cats at Sunningrocks. The ThunderClan cats were prepared for the assault, and had back-up patrols in the forest waiting to attack. What ThunderClan didn't know is that we had three ShadowClan patrols about to raid their camp" says Mudclaw

"Oh, so you were in the patrol that raided ThunderClan camp" says Snowfur

"Yes, so was Rainfall" says Mudclaw

**A/N: The next chapter will be from Mudclaw's POV **_**during**_** the Raid on ThunderClan's camp. It will be in the first person. Ideas for other battles can be submitted.**


	14. The Raid- Part 1

_Mudclaw's POV_

_The First Raid_

_ShadowClan Patrol 1_

_Sunhigh_

Before the Raid

I was on my way to ShadowClan camp. Rainfall was next to me. We were the only two from RiverClan who volunteered to help with the raids. We had to avoid Sunningrocks, because there was a battle there. Rainfall and I head towards Fourtrees. We believe that this is the easiest way into ShadowClan territory. We had to hurry to ShadowClan camp because the raids were supposed to be done at the same time as the Sunningrocks battle. This was important because it meant that there were only elders, kits, queens and some warriors back at camp. Rainfall and I were the only ones who weren't against attacking the weak.

As we walking into ShadowClan camp, we notice cats sitting in groups.

"_The raid patrols" _I thought

"Let's go find Sparrowfeather and see what patrols we are in" says Rainfall

Rainfall and I walk towards Yellowstar's den. We were stopped by a cat named Ashflame.

"Are you our RiverClan cats?" asks Ashflame

"Yes" I say

"Ok, Sparrowfeather is in Yellowstar's den so why don't you head over there" Ashflame say

"We were" says Rainfall

"Ok then" says Ashflame

Rainfall and I continue to Yellowstar's den. Ashflame was escorting us.

"Sparrowfeather! Mudclaw and Rainfall are here!" yowls Ashflame

"Alright. Mudclaw, you will be in patrol one. Rainfall, you will be in patrol three" says Sparrowfeather

"Ok, I will head to my patrol now" I say

"Same here" says Rainfall

I walk over to were patrol one was sitting. Ashflame began to introduce me to the rest of the patrol.

"Everyone listen up! This is Mudclaw of RiverClan, he is assisting with our raid" says Ashflame

"Hello everyone" I say

Ashflame takes me over to a brown tabby with gold eyes.

"This is Volemouth, he is the leader of patrol one" says Ashflame

"Hello Volemouth, I'm Mudclaw" I say

"Hello Mudclaw, thank you for helping us with our raids. I will brief the patrol soon" says Volemouth

"Ok, I will be ready to do my best during the raid" I say

Volemouth walks away. Ashflame goes and joins his patrol. I being talking to a grayish-blue fur cat, whose name is Bluepelt.

"So you're from RiverClan, Yellowstar is happy to have RiverClan as our allies. What's your name?" asks Bluepelt

"My name is Mudclaw, are you prepared for the raid?" I ask

"Yes, Yellowstar will be giving a speech soon" says Bluepelt

"Ok, it was nice meeting you" I say

"Nice meeting you too" says Bluepelt

Bluepelt and I stop talking just in time for Yellowstar to emerge from her den.

"Listen up my clan! Today we will raid ThunderClan's camp. Everyone is hostile, even kits. However kits are not to be killed, they are to be captured. Elders and queens can be killed. Only kill kits if necessary. Patrol leaders will brief their patrols now" says Yellowstar

My patrol gathers around Volemouth.

"We have the special job. We are to raid the nursery first. Kill all in your path. Group A will be Hawkeye, Ivyfur, Mudclaw, and Notail. Group A will be the ones to raid the nursery. Group B will protect Group A. Group B is Rathop, Darkpaw, Talltail, Posionpaw, Wetnose, Bluepelt, Smallear and myself. We leave in ten minutes" says Volemouth

I walk over to my Group. It is only four cats. Hawkeye was put in charge of Group A, while Volemouth was in charge of Group B. Hawkeye walks over to me.

"Hey Mudclaw" says Hawkeye

"Yes?" I say

"Make your clan proud" Hawkeye says

"I will. You make your clan proud as well" I say

"Thanks" Hawkeye says

My patrol sits in silence. Yellowstar gives the orders for the first patrol to leave.

"Move out!" yowls Volemouth

My patrol assembles with Group A in the middle and Group B around the edges. We leave camp.

We are making good time heading to the Thunderpath. When we reach the Thunderpath, we have one cat go at a time. Group A went first, followed by Group B. We decide to send a scout ahead to see how many cats are in ThunderClan camp. We wait by the Thunderpath for the scout's return. It took about ten minutes for the scout to return.

"I saw 10 elders, 5 queens, and a 1 and a half dozen kits" says Ivyfur

"How close did you get?" asks Volemouth

"Pretty close. I rolled in something to hid my smell" says Ivyfur

"Alright. Raid positions!" yowls Volemouth

We marched right to ThunderClan camp. We get into a spot that is easy to attack the nursery from.

"Group A on Hawkeye's count" says Volemouth

"5, 4, 3, 2, …..1!" says Hawkeye

The raid had begun.


End file.
